thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дикая природа Болганио
275px|rightСписок местных растений и животных Болганио. Многие из них можно было использовать для заклинаний и создания магических инструментов. Флора Зеленый Лук thumb|left|90pxТип Зеленого лука, растущего в Эльфегорте. Во время ЕС 500 годов, его выращивали Эльфы и продавали на различных рынках, например таких как в АкейдеThe Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Он также мог быть зачарован магами для создания магических устройств связи, очень удивительный зеленый лук.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 A type of onion native to Elphegort. During the EC 500s, it was farmed by Elphes and sold in various markets such as the ones in Aceid.The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Green onions could be enchanted by mages to produce a magic communication device, the Very Amazing Green Onion.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Роза Плато Greeonian Тип розы, растущей исключительно на Плато Мериголд в Эльфегорте. Во время Хельгорта, шаманы использовали целебные свойства корней розы для создания Подарка, растирая их в порошок, служившим ключевым компонентом формулы. Столетиями спустя, эти розы использовались просто для украшения комнат. Ее лепестки бледного изумрудного цвета.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 A type of rose exclusively native to Merrigod Plateau in Elphegort. During the days of Heldogort, shamans utilized the medicinal properties of the rose's roots in creating Gift, grinding them into a powder which would serve as the formula's key ingredient. Centuries later, the roses were used simply as decoration. Its petals were a pale emerald color.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Millennium Tree thumb|left|90pxТип дерева растющий исключительно только в Лесу Тесячелетнего Древа Эльфегорта. Элд был превращен в тысячелетнее древо и использовал его в качестве своего тела веками. В ЕС 500 труп Микаэлы был аналогично превращен в тысячелетнее древо спустя короткое время после ее смерти. Заменив Элда в качестве тысячелетнего древа, бывший дух использовал дерево в качестве своего тела веками. A type of tree exclusively native to Elphegort's Millennium Tree Forest. In BT 528,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook the god Held was transformed into a millennium tree and used it as his body for centuries.Heavenly Yard (story) In EC 500, Michaela's corpse was similarly transformed into a millennium tree sapling shortly after her death.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Replacing Held as the forest's millennium tree, the former spirit used the tree as her body for centuries. Тысячелетнее деревья были чрезвычайно долговечными, с продолжительностью жизни около тысячи лет. В то время как саженцы были среднего размера, дерево могло вырасти до огромных размеров, возвышаясь над всеми деревьями в лесу, посаженных на протяжении веков. Сок дерева также имел множество применений, способный продлить человеческую жизнь и даже бороться с симптомами Подарка. Помимо этого, ветви дерева были достаточно гибкими, чтобы сгибаться не ломаясь. Millennium trees were extremely long-lived, with a lifespan of around one thousand years.Heavenly Yard (story) While its saplings were of average size,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 the tree was capable of growing to enormous proportions, towering over all other trees in the forest within centuries of being planted. The tree's sap also had a variety of uses, capable of extending a human's lifespan and even combating the symptoms of Gift. Aside from this, the tree's branches were quite flexible, capable of being bent and contorted without breaking.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Дерево Нечуха Тип дерева, произрастающего в Асмодине. Древесина этого дерева была очень прочной и ее часто использовали для создания заводных кукол в Ласаленде на протяжении ЕС 130 годов.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania В то время мастерская Гина была хорошо известна из-за создания чудесных заводных кукол из этого дерева. На рубеже 6 века ЕС, куклы из нечуха стали высоко оцениваемыми предметами коллекций. A type of tree native to Asmodean. Forested for their durable and sturdy wood, nechuha trees were used by woodworkers in Lasaland sometime during the EC 130s. During that time, the Gine workshop was particularly well-known for making beautiful clockwork dolls out of nechuha.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Around the turn of the 6th century EC, nechuha dolls became highly prized collector's items.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Фрукты Поме Тип фруктов, произрастающих в Эльфегортском Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа. Фрукты были очень легкими и легко могли быть собраны и скинуты мелкими животными.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Фрукты Траубен thumb|left|89pxТип фруктов, произрастающих на западном побережье Озера Развлечения в Эльфегорте. Являясь одной из основных культур Эльфегорта, эти фрукты могли быть использованы для создания различных продуктов, например таких как Вино Ятцки Лопера.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre или джема.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Prologue Они были фиолетового цвета и росли на лозах. A type of fruit native to the west coast of Elphegort's Lake of Amusement. One of Elphegort's primary crops,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 the trauben fruit could be used to make a variety of products, such as Yatski Lopera wineDeadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre or jam.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Prologue It was bluish purple in color and grew on a vine. Фауна Baemu Pig Вид свиней, водившийся в Империи Тасан в течении первого века ЕС. Их мясо было очень вкусным и иногда использовалось для приготовления мясных пирожков. Из-за любви Императора Анга к нему, на свиней часто охотились и в итоге почти полностью истребили. В итоге верующие Левина связали распад Тасанской Империи со свиньями, назвав тех демонами замаскировавшихся ангелами. Свиньи имели рыжую шерсть, рога и по размерам были больше средней тасанской свиньи. Также они были очень редкими и их было трудно поймать, из-за этого они заработали репутацию фантома.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre Жук Берген Это вид насекомых, водившихся в Торагайо в Эльфегорте. Они не были смертельно-ядовитыми и легко могли быть пойманы детьми.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Рогатые овцы Амур Это вид овец, водившихся в Марлоне. Их шею использовали в приготовлении супов.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Демиламбская свинья Вид свиней, водившихся на территории Демиламб Вельзенианской Империи. Из-за своего сала, многими гурманами они считались лучшими свиньями для еды. Они также обладали красивыми чертами и белой шерстью.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre Мурарская свинья Порода свиней родом из Вельзенианской Империи. Со временем были одомашнены и забиты для потребления вельзенианскими дворянами A type of pig native to the Beelzenian Empire. It was sometimes domesticated and slaughtered for consumption by Beelzenian nobles.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet Ролламская птица left|90pxВид птиц, водившихся в Люцифении. Во время ЕС 500 годов, на птиц охотились из-за перьев и мяса. Из перьев делали перьевые ручки, наподобие тех что делали из гусиных перьевThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1, в то время как их мясо употребляли в качестве деликатеса в различных областях, например таких как Ретасан.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2. Также эта птица была агрессивной и временами атаковала мелких птицThe Daughter of Evil: Act 2 Она делит это имя с городом Роллам. A type of bird native to Lucifenia. During the EC 500s, the Rollam bird was hunted for its feathers and meat. Its feathers could be fashioned into products such as fine quill pens,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 while its meat was served as a gourmet dish in certain areas such as Retasan.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 The Rollam bird also possessed an aggressive nature and would sometimes attack smaller birds.The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 It shares its name with the city of Rollam. Shadow Moon Pig Вид свиней, водившихся в Вельзенианской Империи. Среднее между демиламбскими и марлонскими свиньями, они были практически лысыми. Их вкус мог быть выделен после длительной обработки и в комбинации с другими ингредиентами. Одной из их характерных особенностей было то, что их мясо не имело красного оттенка в отличие от других свинейDeadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre Тасанская свинья Вид свиней, водившихся в Тасанском регионе Вельзенианской Империи. Несмотря на то что их мясо имело неприятный запах, их внутренне органы были невероятно вкусными. Их шерсть была черного цвета.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre Осьминог Зиз Тиама thumb|left|90pxЭто вид осьминогов, водившийся в водах моря Харк. Во времена Магического Королевства Левианта его использовали в качестве жертвы в для того, чтобы вызывать сильный дождь,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 в конце концов их популяция сократилась на 70%. Когда-то во время 300s ЕС, их также экспортировались в Вельзению, где их пищевая съедобность была обнаружена Баникой КончитойDeadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita. После ее смерти, осьминога стали считать несъедобным из-за его гротескной внешности.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 A type of octopus native to the waters of the Hark Sea. During the days of Magic Kingdom Levianta, it was used as for sacrificial purposes.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Because of this, its population was eventually reduced by 70% around that time. Sometime during the EC 300s, it was exported to Beelzenia, where its food purposes were discovered by Banica Conchita.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita After her death, the octopus remained largely uneaten, stigmatized by many due to its grotesque appearance.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1. Зиз Тиама был синего цвета и неповторимой внешности. Он также обладали целебными свойствами; если их чернила объединить со стружкой от Золотого Ключа, то можно было получить мощный исцеляющий эликсир. Когда-то жертвуемые богам во время ритуала, они могли быть использованы для призыва мощных дождей. Сильные маги могли превратить Зиз Тиама в большого, кракено-подобного монстра.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Превращенные осминоги часто атаковали и разрушали суда попавшие в их воды. The ziz tiama was characterized by its blue color and unique appearance. It also had medicinal properties, with its ink being able to formulate a powerful healing elixir when combined with shavings from Grim the End.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita When sacrificed to the gods in a ritual, the ziz tiama could be used to conjure a powerful rainstorms. Aside from this, ziz tiamas were capable of being transformed into a large, kraken-like monsters by powerful mages. When transformed, these octopi often attacked and wrecked ships passing by their waters.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя фруктов траубен могло произойти от германского слова "виноград"; так же, фрукты изображались похожими на виноград. The trauben fruit's name may be derived from the German word for "grapes", with the fruit being consistently portrayed as grapes; Elphegort, the fruit's native country, is fittingly inspired by Germany. *Зеленый Лук и его первое применение Микаэлой в новеллах может быть ссылкой на характерный предмет Хатсуне Мику, зеленый лук. * Зиз Тиама также назывался aotako (アオタコ), что переводится, как "синий осьминог", возможно намекая на его синий цвет. *The Rollam bird's name, "Rollam" (ローラム), is likely a reference to the road roller (ロードローラー), a vehicle often associated with the Kagamine twins. *The Nechuha tree's characters, when reversed, forms ハチュネ (hachune), likely a reference to Hachune Miku; the Clockworker's Doll, which is made from Nechuha wood, is fittingly represented by Hatsune Miku. *The pome fruit's name may be derived the French word pomme, meaning "apple". Любопытно *Зиз Тама делит свое имя с Зиз, гигантской грифоно-подобной птицей в еврейской мифологии, но не известно есть ли между ними связь. * В Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook фрукты Траубен были признаны двадцать шестым по популярности характером в серии The Daughter of Evil японскими фанатами, вместе с Abyss I.R., Сё Фризис, Микиной Фризис, Евой Мунлит, и Сатериазисом Веноманией. Появления *The Muzzle of Nemesis (появление в PV) *The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green (первое появление) *The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White *The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red *The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Ссылки }} Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Люцифения Категория:Марлон Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Тасан Категория:Левианта Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Marlon Категория:Elphegort Категория:Toragay Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita